The Emperor and the Pauper
by JuliessaSora
Summary: When they arrived high school, Fem!Kuroko Tetsuya tried to get free from her yandere boyfriend, Akashi Seijuurou and attended Seirin High. Akashi tried to get her back to his side, but instead realized that there was a girl who deeply cared and loved him, waiting for him while Kuroko, too, discovered her new love. How will this love square turned out?
1. Quarter 1

**The Emperor and the Pauper**

**Anime: Kuroko no Basket**

**Rating: K+ (changes can be occurred)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: Genderbend, not beta-edited, some spelling and grammatical errors may be occurred.**

**Summary: When they arrived high school, Fem!Kuroko Tetsuya tried to get free from her yandere boyfriend, Akashi Seijuurou and attended Seirin High. Akashi tried to get her back to his side, but instead realized that there was a girl who deeply cared and loved him, waiting for him while Kuroko, too, discovered her new love. How will this love square turned out?**

**Juliessa: This is my first Kuroko no Basket fanfiction and I hope you find interest in it. As for Akakuro fan, I'm a Kagakuro and Akafuri fan, so I'm sorry if you don't like Akafuri plot. But, there may be or may be not some Akakuro moments like flashback.**

**P.S: ' ' means their thoughts.**

Quarter 1: It had ended. No, it's not even started yet.

If someone asked Furihata Kouki what was the biggest blessing of her life, she would say having a certain guy as her boyfriend was the biggest blessing of all time. After all he was a star, who she could only look up to, but accidental fall into her hands, from the sky.

xXx

It was at the start of the spring. The weather was pleasantly warm, but not at one place, the entrance of Seirin High School. The intense cold atmosphere wrapped around a red-headed boy could be able to kill anyone who passed through it. He laid against the school gate waiting for someone, to be exact, his runaway girlfriend.

'Tetsuya, do you think you can get free from me just because you go to another school without telling me? I'm surprised that despite all those years we have been together, you still can naive sometimes and underestimate me.'

His heterochromatic eyes searched for his blue-headed girl through the crowd that had just escaped from the boring classrooms. It did not take him much time to find the pale shadow girl. Finally she arrived before him. As usual her expressionless face wore the same emotionless face as if she did not surprised seeing him at all.

"Good afternoon, Akashi-kun," she started the greeting.

"Good to see you again, Tetsuya," Akashi Seijuurou moved toward her. "You're as difficult as ever. But that's what I like about you." He grinned a little. " Are you thinking that you would gain my interest more by running away from me?"

"I'm sorry but I've no intension to do so. I believe that we'd already broken up. And I'm free to go any school I like." She looked at him.

"I don't think we're over. After all, the breaking up thing is all your idea." Akashi replied. "Let's talk somewhere else. This isn't a good place for a serious talk." He walked to a black limousine parked just out the school gate. Kuroko followed silently.

"Hikari-chan, don't throw it!" A brunette ran backward, trying to catch a book her friend threw. "Almost get it. Almost get it!" She reached out for the flying object. "I got it!" She jumped, grabbed the book and hugged it tightly. She fell down toward the girl of the leaving couple, Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya.

BAMP!

"Ouch!" The same exclamation escaped from both of the girls. Kuroko was lying on the ground with her face, facing the ground while the brunette, Furihata Kouki was sitting on her back, looking awkwardly at the crowd who were currently silent because of the sudden accident.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry. Furihata looked down to find the girl beneath her. "Kuroko-chan, are you alright?" She stood up, reached out for Kuroko's hand and helped her stand up.

"I'm fine, Furihata-chan." Kuroko replied with a tiny smile. Apparently, both of them were managers of Seirin basketball teams.

"Are you sure? Is there any part you hurt? Let me take you to the school clinic." She looked at her friend worriedly. Kuroko was always pale, thin and seemed to break down at any moment. Everyone who knew her always thought if she had enough nutrition.

"Tetsuya, you're okay? I'll take you to the nearest hospital and let the doctor check your body." Akashi took her hand. "And as for you, you've got enough gut to hurt her like that." Furihata was shocked by the murderous aura around him. She silently looked up at him but before she realized, a boy pulled her and a pair of scissors passed beside her cheek.

"Hey, Furi, are you alright?" The young man who grabbed her asked. It was Kagami Taiga, who was in the same year as her and also part of the basketball team. A scratch was formed on her right cheek by the scissors. Blood ran down from the wound. The girl could not say a word. She was trembling in fear of the boy standing with blood-stained scissors before her. Several drops of tears flowed down from her eyes. "Furi!", "Furihata-chan" Kagami and Kuroko shouted.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kagami grabbed the collar of the smaller teen. The dark ruby orbs stared into the red and yellow ones. They stared for seconds and then Akashi replied. "How weak. I'm just teaching her a lesson what would happen if one tries to hurt Tetsuya." He showed no sorrow or regret of what he had done and it made Kagami more pissed off. A nerve popped out from his temple.

"Akashi-kun, please stop it. It's just an accident." Kuroko tried to separate the two boys. "You're making a scene." She pulled one of Kagami's arms. "Kagami-kun please put him down." Kagami glanced at her and sighed. "Fine." He put him down. "I don't know who you are, but don't treat my friends like this." He turned around, picking Furihata, who was still in shocked, up and took her to the school clinic. The other two left silently, too.

xXx

"You shouldn't do like this, Akashi-kun. It's so childish. That's why I'm getting tired of you." Kuroko's monotonous voice appeared as soon as they had settled down in an expensive cafe. Akashi said nothing. He ordered his coffee and looked at Kuroko with an expression of what-is-your-order.

"You're transferring to Rakuzen next week. I've ordered my men to take care of the paperwork." Kuroko stared at him.

"No, Akashi-kun, I'm never coming back to you." said Kuroko. There was a pregnant silent until the waiter came back with their orders. Akashi took a slip of his black coffee. He smiled a little. To those who did not know him, that was just a smile, but to Kuroko, who had knew Akashi for so long; it meant troubles were coming in her direction. She trembled inwardly.

"Fine. I'll let you go." Kuroko could not believe Akashi was willing letting her go. There might be some deal. She narrowed her large sky-blued-eyes just for a second, but Akashi did not miss her curiosity. "But remember Tetsuya, there's no one, NO ONE suits you like me. Not even Aomine." Kuroko frowned hearing the word 'Aomine'. He was her crush, who never noticed her, back in middle school.

They continued no more and enjoyed the great coffee. After taking her final sip, Kuroko got up and turned to the door to leave. "I hope we meet again so soon. Enjoy your school life, Tetsuya." Shiver ran through Kuroko's body. "Goodbye, Akashi-kun." She bid farewell and walked out of the cafe.

**Juliessa: Thanks for reading, everyone. Review will be candies for me. **


	2. Quarter 2

**Juliessa: Here's quarter 2. My updates will be random 'cuz I only write when I feel like writing. But I'll try to finish it quickly since right now I'm in a great Akafuri mood. **

Quarter 2: Akashi is a light that is too fearsome and bright

At the school infirmary,

"Hey Furi," Kagami called his still shocked friend. "Hey nurse, are you sure she's gonna talk?" He turned to the nurse, who was currently treating Furihata. As she was finishing her final touch of applying medicine, she replied his worried question.

"Well, I think so. That depends on how much trauma she'd got. What exactly happened to her to get shocked like this?" The nurse fetched some bandages for the brunette.

"An unknown freak tried to stab her with a pair of scissors. Who the hell he is? But I think Kuroko knows him. I'll just ask her later and he's so dead." Kagami gripped his fists hard as he answered.

"Don't!"

"Huh? Did you say something, nurse?" Kagami faced the ladies. "Oh, Furi, you finally speak again! That's great." He yelled. "You made me worried, you little girl."

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun." Furi smiled gently. She got up from sitting on the bed since the nurse had finished treating. "Thanks, Miss Nurse. I'm fine now."

"OK, then. Take this and apply generously on your wound twice a day. It's not good to have a scar on a lady's face." The nurse handed a tube of ornament from the medicine cabinet.

"I understand. Then we'll be going." The two teens said goodbye to the medical nurse and Kagami reached out for the door. But the door was already opened.

"Hey, I don't remember leaving the door opened." Kagami said. "Are you sure, Kagami-kun? May be you forgot to close it?" Furihata told her friend.

"Kagami-kun, Furihata-chan, I'm right here." A voice appeared. "Umm, here!" A certain blunette waved her hands to get attention.

"Ahhh!" Kagami shouted. "Kuroko, don't scare me like that. How long have you been here?" Furihata was also got scared and clang onto Kagami's arm. "I've just arrived, but you didn't notice me." Kuroko sighed. All of her friends acted like this whenever she showed up. "How's your wound?" She looked at the wound carefully with concern. "I'm sorry. Akashi-kun is always like this. Well, being raised up in a wealthy family, his actions are surely weird." Kuroko and the others stepped out of the room.

"Who's that guy, anyway?" Kagami asked. "Hey, why don't we go and grab something at Maji Burger and talk?"

"I already had coffee with Akashi-kun, but a cup of vanilla shake won't hurt me, I think." Kuroko approved. The silent Furihata also nodded to show that she agreed with them.

xXx

"Kagami-kun, you're ordering too much." Kuroko complained, seeing a mountain of burger in his tray."And you're eating too little!" Kagami immediately replied. Furihata could not help but smiled at her friends. Whenever they ate out, the two of them would fight like a married couple , mostly Kagami because he was always yelling while Kuroko did not even change her expression and monotonous voice.

"So who's he?" Kagami repeated his question after taking a big bite of his Maji Super Jumbo Burger.

"His name is Akashi Seijuurou." Kuroko gave the answer they were longing for so long.

"AKASHI SEIJUUROU!" Furihata yelled with extremely wide eyes. Kagami plus the surrounding people looked at her. She realized that her voice was too loud so she immediately bowed down and hid her face from embarrassment.

"Who's that Akashi guy?" Kagami started unwrapping another burger. Furihata's head suddenly rose up, looked at him in disbelieve and her expression became like their captain, Hyuga Junpei's expression when he whined about Kagami being a kid from abroad and knew nothing about Japanese culture and stuffs.

"Akashi Seijuurou is the captain of the generation of miracles." The brunette explained, but again got beaten by another stupid question "And what's that crap?" from Kagami. She looked at the vanilla-drinking teen hopelessly. Kuroko got what her friend saying in her eyes and decided to explain it herself.

"The generation of miracles is referred to five basketball prodigies. They're all from Teiko Middle School, the same school as me. And Akashi-kun is the captain of the team and also my ex. I tried to break up with him in the middle of our third year in the middle school. And before the high school started, I decided to keep my distance from him and decided to attend Seirin while he's going to Rakuzen. But, he found out what school I go and came here for a talk and the accident happened." Kuroko finished.

During her explanation, Furihata could understand why Kuroko would try to get free from Akashi. After all, she thought, no girl would be able to stay close to Akashi for a long period when he was incredibly SCARY to live with. The moment when he landed his icy glance on her, she felt like she was going to die. She did not even know what was happening in the surrounding. All she felt was the cold and terrifying feeling spreading from her nerve veins to her spinal cord.

"So those guys are strong, huh?" Kagami grinned. He stood up to order some more burger.

'Kagami, after hearing from her, the only thing got in your stupid head is basketball!' Furihata yelled inwardly.

"It might be hard falling for a guy like that." Furi said, stirring her coke. Kuroko smiled.

"I don't even remember why I fell for him. May be when your first love didn't notice or care you and there's another guy waiting for you in the back, so you found yourself becoming his girlfriend to relieve your own sorrow. I know that's kinda cheating, but now his light is too bright for me that I can't stay near him any longer. He deserves a better girl unlike me." Kuroko was smiling, but her eyes were full of sorrow. She looked painful.

"What are you saying? You've your right to do whatever you want. If you get tired of him, you can just break him up." Kagami, who just came back, placed his arms on the girls' shoulders and hugged. "Don't worry. I'm here to protect you girls. Also I'll beat the crap out of Akashi for you, Furi." He smiled brightly. At that time, Kuroko felt that he was a light which could even shine brighter than the generation of miracles.

"Thanks, Kagami-kun. But don't go fight Akashi." Furi smiled at her friend. So did Kuroko.

"Eh? Why?" The confused Kagami asked.

"I just don't want to get into any deeper relationship with him. It's fine like this now." Furi replied. 'Yeah, it's fine like this. I don't wish to get involve with his business anymore. Like Kuroko said he's too bright and fearsome.' Furihata did not know back then that she was going to get more involve with the fearsome emperor.

**Juliessa: Want review! Thanks for giving your time and reading. And to the ones who reviewed, I thank you. :D**


	3. Quarter 3

**Juliessa: Long time no see, everyone. Sorry for the late update since I was all occupied with my study and exams.**

Quarter 3: Goodbye Seirin, hello Rakuzan.

It was already autumn when a shocking new struck Furihata Kouki. The new was too good to be true and also too bad to accept. "We're moving to Kyoto and I'm going to the Rakuzan High?" She asked her father in disbelieve. "But, dad, I want to study at the Seirin and also what about the basketball team? Isn't Rakuzan difficult to enter?" She had heard that it was one of the top schools in Kyoto.

"Honey, we've arranged everything you need to attend the Rakuzan plus you can join the Rakuzan basketball team. I'm sorry but we've no choice but to move to Kyoto since your father's been transferred to Kyoto branch of the company." Her mother convinced her. Furi could do nothing since her parents had already decided to move. She sighed. 'What am I supposed to the coach and the others?'

xXx

"You are goin' where?" Kagami shouted. It was too loud that everyone near him had to cover their ears. Furi let out an 'eek'. Aida Riko slapped him with a paper fan.

"You don't need to yell that much, Bakagami! We can't help it. Her parents are moving and it's not good to leave her alone in Tokyo." She said. Kagami looked at her while nursing his recently-hurt-head. Kuroko was beside him, lecturing. 'Recently, I kinda seeing them almost together everywhere while in school.' Furi wondered. 'They're suspiciously too close.' Normally, Furi would run over to Kuroko and tease her about Kagami and herself, but right now, she was so not in the mood of having fun.

"I'm really sorry, coach. I don't want to move. I really love this team." A small drop of tear appeared from the corner of her right eye. "I'll keep on supporting this team even I'm in the Rakuzan. I'll come to cheer you on in the winter cup." She kept on saying. Hyuga and the rest of the boys were shocked seeing Furihata almost crying and not knowing what to do. Riko hugged her tightly and patted her head. "There, there, it's not good to cry, Furihata-chan. We'll miss you for sure. You're a good friend."

"So even coach can be gentle and motherly when it's needed." Hyuga slipped out these words while fixing the position of his glasses. Unfortunately, Riko's ears were sharp enough to hear what her team's captain had said. Kiyoshi and the others came to say Furi farewell without concerning their captain who was currently tortured by their devilish coach.

"Furi-chan," Kuroko called her friend, "if there's something wrong, don't forget to contact me. Remember I'll always there for you." She took her friend's hands in hers. "Kuroko-chan!" The two girls embraced each other. "Sure, I'll do. I promise." Furi agreed.

After a week, Furi finally left Tokyo and moved to Kyoto. The Seirin team saw her off at the station. Riko finished her farewell five seconds before the train left. Actually, there were plenty more to tell Furihata, but Kiyoshi stopped her so that the brunette could go. "Then everyone, I'll be going." Furi shouted before hopping onto the trained. The others waved at her. 'Furi-chan, I hope everything to turn alright.' Kuroko wished in her mind.

xXx

"So this is the famous Rakuzan High." Furihata looked at the beautiful, white, enormous building in awe. "Let's go." She cheered herself and stepped inside the school. Each period passed peacefully and finally the school was over. Furihata walked out of the classroom with a white paper in her hand. The paper said "Club Submission". She was really confused whether she should join the basketball team or not. She decided to take a look before joining the club.

The gym of the basketball club was really fancy just like the rest of the classrooms. She peeped into the gym. "Wow, they're so systematic and the facilities are so cool." She told to herself. In the gym, many players were training their best. "It's a nice team, but still….." She turned around. She felt like the atmosphere lacked the warmth she usually felt back at the Seirin. "I wonder what to do." She walked away from the gym.

BAMP!

She fell down to the ground as soon as she made a turn at the corner. A tall, middle-aged man was who she hit. "Ouch." She yelped.

"Are you okay, Miss?" The man asked her. "Yes, I'm fine, Sir." She replied, getting up from the ground. "I'm sorry, Sir." She apologized. She bowed and then looked at the man. It was Shirogane Eiji, the Rakuzan basketball team's coach. "Then I'll take my leave." She said and walked. He called out for her. "You left this on the ground, Miss." He picked up the sheet. "Club submission form? Are you applying for the basketball team?" He hand her the paper.

"I haven't decided, yet." She took the paper. "It's already in the middle of the school year and you haven't decided?" He looked surprised. "No, I'm just transferred here." Furi told him. "I'm glad to have on board if you join us. May I know from which school did you transfer?"

"From the Seirin High." Furi answered. Eiji raised one eyebrow. "Oh, I see. It's a good team. I see many potential in them." He said. "Really, thanks." Furi said cheerfully. "I'm afraid I've to go. Please consider to join the team." He left the conversation and walked toward the gym.

"Coach, what's taking you so long? I saw you at the corner for quite long." A tall young male walked out of the gym with towels and water bottle in his hands. "Nothing, Mibuchi. Taking a break?" The coach told him. "Yep." Mibuchi Reo said. The coach went inside. Reo looked at in her direction. "Oh, you are…." Their eyes met. "Hey, you're the girl from the Seirin. What're you doing here?" He ran to her.

"I transferred from the Seirin." She told her. "It's been quite a while, isn't it? We haven't seen each other since summer." Reo said, swiping the sweat with a towel. "Ah, it is." Furi replied. She remembered the first time Mibuchi and the Seirin team met. It was at their summer training camp.

**Juliessa: Yes, I transferred Furi to the Rakuzan. I'm sorry I made the whole story different form the real one. To the ones who read, followed, made favorite and commented, I personally thank you. See you again in next quarter.**


End file.
